


On the Doorstep

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: This was one alien they were totally unprepared to deal with.





	On the Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



> Written for dirty_diana for the 2017 Space Swap, based on her prompt 'Babies on the doorstep,' which made me laugh and gave me an idea. I hope you enjoy!

The bedroom door slamming open started the process of rousing her from her sleep. The sound of Mon-El’s almost horrified voice completed it.

“This is some kind of joke?” his voice demanded, from somewhere over her head.

Kara cracked open an eye. Mon-El was at the end of the bed, a white apron over his jeans and shirt, like he always wore when he decided to attempt cooking, but there was something bulky in his arms. Like he was carrying a watermelon wrapped in a blanket.

“What are you-” she started, but a tiny, high-pitched cry broke the air before she could finish.

She blinked, and instantly shot up in bed, fully awake now.

“What? … What is that?” She pointed at the bundle. “What have you done, Mon-El?”

“What have _I_ done?” Mon-El looked almost flabbergasted. “What have _you_ done?”

“What have I done? How have I done anything? You’re the …”

The words died in her mouth. Mon-El had shifted his arms, a part of the blanket dropping down to reveal what was inside it, and just as she feared, a crying baby appeared in her eyesight.

“I don’t … why … what …” Kara fumbled for words.

Mon-El looked down at the baby, then back up at her. His flabbergasted look from moments before had now turned into horror.

“You didn’t plant a baby as a joke?” he said. “Or some kind of lesson in being a better boyfriend?”

Kara almost threw herself out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor from where they had been thrown the night before after Mon-El had ungracefully ripped them off her.

“Of course I didn’t plant a baby as a joke!” she said. “Why would I … a baby? You think I would plant a _baby_ as a joke?”

“I didn’t … I thought maybe.”

Kara looked around for her shirt, found it wrinkled in a corner, and slipped it on.

“Give her … him … the baby … to me.”

Mon-El did. She looked down at the child in the blanket. It was a girl. With big blue eyes and big fat tears dripping down her cheeks as she cried. Kara pushed the edges of the blanket further back to see more of the baby. She was dressed in a little pink onesie and a clean diaper. She looked clean and healthy and well fed.

“I don’t understand,” Mon-El said.

“Neither do I,” Kara answered. “But let’s go in. Maybe J’onn can help us.”

“You think the baby is an alien?”

Kara shook her head. “I think there is something really weird going on here, and we are definitely not cut out to deal with this ourselves.”

“Okay, yeah,” Mon-El said. “That I can agree on.”

•••

Kara was holding the baby, now out of her blanket, sitting in just a diaper and sucking peacefully on a bottle, when Alex walked in. Mon-El was kneeling beside Kara with a rattle and a pacifier attached to a toy they had stopped to buy from the corner store near Kara’s apartment.

Alex smirked at them.

“Really,” she said. “Stealing children now? You were too impatient to wait to do it the natural way?”

Kara attempted a glare. “We found her on the doorstep. Or Mon-El did anyway. She wasn’t there last night when we came home.”

“And you didn’t hear anything at all? No one knocked? Or anything?”

Kara shook her head. “Nope.”

Mon-El shook his head as well. “Not a thing. I mean, we were kind of busy …”

Kara slapped him before he could say more, her face already starting to flush.

“What?” he started. “We were.”

“We didn’t hear anything,” Kara said over him. “There was no sound. Just a baby this morning.”

Alex moved closer to take a better look at the tiny girl on Kara’s lap.

“And nothing to say who she is or where she came from?”

“Nothing. Just this blanket, a pink onesie and a diaper. We gave the onesie to Winn to see if he could find something on it that would help.”

“We threw the diaper far, far away,” Mon-El added. He wrinkled his nose at the remembrance of what they found in it when they checked.

Alex ignored him. “She looks clean,” she said about the baby.

“She was hungry,” Kara said. She gestured to the bottle the baby was sucking on. “But she seems like she’s been fed. And she seems pretty calm for being thrown at two strangers.”

“Yeah,” Alex said. “That part’s weird.”

“That’s the weird part?” Mon-El said. He lifted a brow. “Not the rest of it?”

“Except the part where someone thinks you could be a good fit for a baby,” Alex said. “But I assume they left her for Kara.”

“Why me?”

“You’re Supergirl.”

“People don’t know that.”

“Maybe someone does.”

“And something thinks _Supergirl_ could be a mom?” Kara almost laughed in disbelief at the thought.

“Maybe someone wanted to protect her from something and was giving her to someone who could do that?”

“Are we sure this kid isn’t an alien?” Mon-El said again.

It was Winn who answered, suddenly walking into the room followed by J’onn.

“Oh, the baby is definitely an alien,” Winn said. “We just can’t figure out what kind yet. But her DNA is not human.”

“Really?” Kara looked down at the little girl in her lap. Brown curls, big blue eyes, fair skin. “She looks human.”

“So do you,” Winn pointed out.

“True, but … how can you not know what she is? I thought we had a database.”

“We do. Her DNA doesn’t match anything in it.”

“How is that even possible?” Kara asked, but Winn was already shaking his head and shrugging. 

“No idea. This whole thing is bizarre.”

“Tell me about it,” Mon-El said. “So what do we do?”

“Winn will keep searching the databases,” J’onn said. “I’m going to hit up a few places and see if I can find anyone who knows anything.”

“I’m calling Maggie,” Alex said. “See if the police can find anything about a missing child. Or find someone who might have seen her before today.”

“Okay,” Kara said. “And what do we do?”

J’onn smiled at her. “Babysit.”

Kara blinked. “You’re kidding.”

“Someone gave you that baby to watch over for a reason. Watch over her.”

“And have fun,” Alex said. “And please take videos.”

“Oh, yes,” Winn added. “Please.”

Kara frowned. “We hate you guys.”

“I know,” Alex said. “It’s so great.”

Alex, Winn and J’onn turned around to head out, leaving Kara and Mon-El alone with the baby once again.

“So baby date, I guess?” Kara said to Mon-El.

“Great,” Mon-El said. “This is going to be fun.”

As if she knew what he said, the baby spit her bottle out and began to cry. Howl, really.

Kara couldn’t help it. She laughed. “Yeah,” she said. “It is.”


End file.
